nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Todesritter
Schon bald nachdem ein neuer Todesritter in die Reihen des Lichkönigs rekrutiert wurde, bemächtigte sich der unaufhörliche Hunger ihrer - und wenn dies geschah, litten sie gewaltige Schmerzen. Es gab nur ein Heilmittel gegen das Leid: Der Hunger musste gestillt werden. Töteten sie kaltblütig, hörte der Schmerz auf. Versagten sie, mussten sie für alle Ewigkeit leiden. Leben oder sterben - die Wahl lag bei ihnen. Quest 55: Der endlose Hunger Allgemeines Als die Kontrolle des Lichkönigs über seine Todesritter gebrochen war, sannen seine ehemaligen Champions auf Rache für die Taten, die sie unter seinem Befehl begehen mussten. Doch nachdem sie Genugtuung erhalten hatten, waren die Todesritter plötzlich ohne Ziel und Heimat. Einer nach dem anderen kamen sie ins Land der Lebenden, um eine neue Bestimmung zu finden. Mit einer Plattenrüstung so schwarz und undurchdringlich wie Schatten beschwören Todesritter Tote aus ihrem Grab, um an ihrer Seite zu kämpfen, und stellen sich direkt ihren Feinden, während sie von ihren Verbündeten unterstützt werden. Diese düsteren Helden beherrschen die Mächte des Eises, des Blutes und des Untodes. Eis macht ihre Schläge noch schneidender, Blut verstärkt ihre Körper und der Untod erlaubt ihnen, in der Hitze der Schlacht in unheiligen Zorn auszubrechen. Die Augen eines Todesritters zeugen von unzähligen Grausamkeiten. Gegner, die zu lange in sie hineinblicken, spüren, wie die Wärme aus ihrem Körper flieht und eiskaltem Stahl weicht. http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/game/class/death-knight Spielmechanik thumb|[[Attumen der Jäger aus Karazhan.]] Todesritter stellen sich ihrem Feind von Angesicht zu Angesicht und unterstützen die Schwünge ihrer Waffen mit dunkler Magie, die Feinde verletzlich macht oder mit unheiligem Schaden trifft. Sie ziehen Feinde zu sich, um ihnen Auge in Auge gegenüberzustehen, und zwingen sie, sich von den schwächeren Verbündeten des Todesritters abzuwenden. Um zu verhindern, dass der Feind ihm entwischt, muss der Todesritter die Macht der Runen mit Bedacht herbeirufen und seine Angriffe genau planen. Bei dem furchterregenden Todesritter, der ersten Heldenklasse von World of Warcraft, handelt es sich nicht um den durchschnittlichen Abenteurer, der sich auf den Schlachtfeldern Azeroths beweisen möchte. Losgesagt von der Dienerschaft des Lichkönigs, folgen die Todesritter nun ihrer neuen Berufung als erfahrene und bemerkenswerte Kontrahenten, bestens ausgerüstet, schwer bewaffnet und im Besitz zahlreicher tödlicher und verbotener Zauber, die sie in der Knechtschaft des Lichkönigs erlernten. World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Mit dem Pre-Patch 6.0.2 zur World of Warcraft-Erweiterung Warlords of Draenor erhielten alle Spezialisierungen einen Bonus von 5 % auf bestimmte Sekundärattributboni aus allen Quellen. Dieser Bonus wird durch neue passive Fähigkeiten oder zusätzliche Effekte vorhandener passiver Fähigkeiten gewährt. * Todesritter Blut: Mehrfachschlag * Todesritter Frost: Tempo * Todesritter Unheilig: Mehrfachschlag * Patch 6.1.: Die Voraussetzung, einen Charakter auf Stufe 55 oder höher zu haben, um einen Todesritter erstellen zu können, wurde entfernt. World of Warcraft: Legion Todesritter waren die erste neue Klasse, die nach Veröffentlichung in World of Warcraft eingeführt wurde, und ihre Identität ist untrennbar mit der Geschichte von Wrath of the Lich King verknüpft. In WoW: Legion möchten die Entwickler die Geschichte des Ursprungs der Todesritter und ihre Identität in ihrem Spielstil widerspiegeln. Runen sind eine Ressource mit sehr hohem Wiedererkennungswert, aber ihre Funktionalität war immer kompliziert. In Legion gestalten wir Runen einfacher, indem wir ihre Aufteilung in Blut, Frost und Unheilig entfernen. Todesritter haben jetzt sechs gleiche Runen, die sie ausgeben können, wobei sich maximal drei gleichzeitig wieder aufladen können. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion: Klassenvorschau Todesritter (10.11.2015) Artefaktwaffen Ein Todesritter ist nur so gut wie seine Waffe. Ihr seid zu einem der größten Todesritter von Azeroth aufgestiegen und verdient eine Waffe, die nicht nur mächtig ist, sondern auch einen Namen trägt. Todesritter haben drei unterschiedliche Spezialisierungen: Blut, Frost und Unheilig. Jede von ihnen verfügt über eine einzigartige Identität, die in der Wahl der Artefaktwaffe widergespiegelt wird. * Schlund der Verdammten (Zweihandaxt). Jünger des Blutes. Bluttodesritter tragen diese mächtige Axt. Sie wurde geschmiedet, um Seelen genauso zu zerfetzen wie Fleisch. Sie verkörpert die Macht ihres Trägers über Leben und Sterben. * Klingen des gefallenen Prinzen (Einhandschwerter). Jünger des Frostes. Frosttodesritter müssen den Willen der geborgenen 'Splitter von Frostgram' brechen, um sie für ihre kaltherzigen Zwecke zu nutzen. Die beiden todbringenden Waffen tragen jetzt die Namen Eisbringer und Frosträcher und warten nur darauf, mit noch mehr Macht getränkt zu werden. * Apokalypse (Zweihandschwert). Jünger des Unheiligen. Unheiligtodesritter bringen mit ihrer schrecklichen Klinge 'Apokalypse' Gewalt, Seuchen und Tod über ihre Feinde, wie es auch sonst für sie typisch ist. Diese Todesritter entweihen das Leben und schlagen eine Schneise der Verwüstung mit ihrer gewaltigen und furchterregenden Klinge. Jedes Artefakt ist ein Symbol für die Macht des Todesritters, der es einsetzt. Namen verfügen über Macht, also prägt euch die Namen dieser mythischen Waffen gut ein, denn sie werden eure ständigen Begleiter gegen den gefährlichsten Gegner sein, mit dem ihr es bisher zu tun hattet. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Todesritter Spezialisierungen thumb|right|300px Obwohl die Todesritter von der Umklammerung des Lichkönigs befreit sind, bleiben diese einst tugendhaften Champions Ritter der Dunkelheit, die Runenklingen des Todes und der Zerstörung führen und ihren Feinden die Lebensessenz selbst entziehen. Jünger des Blutes Im Untod entwickeln manche Todesritter eine besondere Vorliebe für das Blut und die Knochen der Lebenden. Sie schneiden sich in ihre Feinde, halten sich mit tödlichen, blutigen Schlägen am Leben und benutzen die blutigen, zertrümmerten Überreste der Toten, um ihre eigene Verteidigung zu stärken. Diese blutroten Ritter verbiegen selbst die Regeln der Sterblichkeit, um das Kampfgeschehen zu kontrollieren. Die Talente der Blutspezialisierung sind auf Selbsheilung ausgelegt. Die Blutpräsenz erhöht sowohl die Bedrohung als auch die Lebenspunkte und verringert den erlittenen Schaden um einen Prozentanteil. Die Jünger des Blutes werden von Lord Thorval unterrichtet. Als solche streben sie danach, die Lebenskraft des Feindes selbst zu behehrrschen. Ob durch die Klinge oder durch Zauberformeln, Blut befeuert die Angriffe der Jünger des Blutes und schwächt ihre Feinde. Wahre Meister lernen, dass Blut mehr Zwecken dienen kann, als einfach nur als Stärkequell im Kampf. Den Feinden Energie zu entziehen, sowohl den Kämpfenden wie den Gefallenen, erlaubt des den Jüngern des Blutes, zu bestehen, wo geringere Wesen längst ihre Kräfte erschöpft haben. Und jeder Gegner, der fällt, dessen Energie entleert und gestohlen wird, verstärkt nur noch ihren Angriff. Als Herren des Blutes kennen sie den Kampf ohne Ende. Sie kennen den Hunger, der niemals gestillt werden kann. Sie kennen die Macht, die niemals besiegt werden kann. Als Meister des Blutes sind sie die Herren über Leben und über Tod. Gegen die Jünger des Blutes erschöpft sich jede Hoffnung und stirbt. Jünger des Frostes Frosttodesritter kombinieren Kampfstärke mit übernatürlicher Kälte und unterkühlen ihre Gegner bis auf die Knochen – bis ihr Kampfgeist gebrochen ist. Im Gegensatz zu Magiern, die lernen, Frostmagie sehr effektiv einzusetzen, bestehen diese Todesritter praktisch daraus. Ihre verwesenden Herzen werden von Raureif umschlossen. Diese gefrorenen untoten Krieger führen zwei Klingen, um mit Gewalt zuzuschlagen und jeden mit tödlicher Kälte zu überziehen, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellt. Frosttodesritter bevorzugen körperlichen Schaden, um ihre Gegner buchstäblich auslöschen, während sie ihnen mit Frostschaden den Garaus machen. Todesritter personifizieren durch sie die kalte Unverletzlichkeit von Eiskrone. (TCG TRD, 8 Jünger des Unheiligen Obwohl sie vom Einfluss des Lichkönigs befreit sind, verkörpern manche Todesritter noch immer die unablässig verderbende Natur der Geißelseuche, die einst drohte, Azeroth zu verschlingen. Wem auch immer ihre Treue gilt und was auch ihr Ziel sein mag, bleiben sie Schänder alles Lebenden; nie ist ihre Kaltblütigkeit offensichtlicher, als wenn sie bedroht werden. Diese unheiligen Todesritter, Verursacher der tödlichsten Krankheiten – und Meister darin, unheilige Diener aus dem Boden auferstehen zu lassen – sind brutale Nahkämpfer, die mit der Macht einer ganzen untoten Legion zuschlagen und eine Pestilenz entfesseln, die ihre Feinde vernichtet. Die Talente in der Unheilig-Spezialisierung verfügen über eine Vielzahl von Funktionen, einschließlich Beschwörungen, Krankheitseffekten und für Schaden über ein bestimmtes Gebiet ausgerichtete Fähigkeiten. Die unheilige Präsenz erhöht das Angriffstempo und verringert die allgemeine Abklingzeit für Fähigkeiten des Todesritters um einen Prozentanteil. Fähigkeiten Als ehemalige Champions des Lichkönigs können Todesritter die Toten als ihre Diener herbeirufen, ihre Feinde im Eis einfrieren und mit schwächenden Krankheiten heimsuchen. * Finsterer Beistand - Wenn Ihr einen Gegner tötet, der Erfahrung oder Ehre gewährt, ist der nächste Einsatz von 'Todesstoß' in Frostpräsenz oder unheiliger Präsenz innerhalb von 15 Sek. kostenlos und stellt 100% mehr Gesundheit wieder her. * Horn des Winters - Der Todesritter lässt das Horn des Winters erklingen, was die Angriffskraft aller Gruppen- und Schlachtzugsmitglieder erhöht. Hält 1 Stunde lang an. * Unheilige Aura - (Frost, Unheilig). Erhöht das Tempo aller Gruppen- und Schlachtzugsmitglieder und ihre Vielseitigkeit. Beschworene Kreaturen thumb|Armee der Toten ([[TCG BotA-T 2)]] Die Erstellung von Dienern aus den Reihen der Nicht-Lebenden ist eine der wesentlichen Fähigkeiten des Todesritters. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com * Armee der Toten: Dieser kanalisierte Zauber beschwört eine ganze Legion Ghule, die für den Todesritter kämpfen. Die Ghule werden ausschwärmen und alle möglichen Feinde des Todesritters verspotten und bekämpfen, jedoch nach einigen Augenblicken wieder zerfallen... Unter der Herrschaft des neuen Lichkönigs haben die Rekrutierung-Standards der Geißelarmee allerdings begonnen zu entgleisen. (TCG BotA-T, 002) * Totenerweckung: Der Todesritter kann aus Leichnamen gefallener Kreaturen, dies gilt für befreundete sowie für gegnerische Spieler, einen Ghul auferstehen lassen, der fortan an seiner Seite kämpft. Wird dieser Zauber auf einen befreundeten Spieler gewirkt, hat dieser die Möglichkeit, den Ghul selbst zu spielen und dessen Bewegungen und Handlungen zu steuern. Auferstandene Ghuls zerfallen nach kurzer Zeit wieder. thumb|[[Todesstreitross von Acherus (TCG KdG 25)]] * Todesstreitross beschwören: Jeder Todesritter kann ein Todesstreitross von Acherus beschwören. Es handelt sich dabei von der Erfüllung der Quest an, um ein episches Reittier. Jünger des Blutes In WoW: Legion nutzen die Kernfähigkeiten die finstere Macht über Blut und Knochen besser aus, um die Überlebensfähigkeit zu stärken. Insbesondere 'Todesstoß' wird so verändert, dass die Fähigkeit Runenmacht kostet statt Runen. Die Runenmachterzeugung wird so ein zentralerer Aspekt. Statt 'Runenwandlung' wird 'Knochenschild' die Hauptbegleitfähigkeit für 'Todesstoß', damit sich aktive Verteidigung besser in die Hintergrundgeschichte einfügt und mehr Flexibilität bietet. 'Markzerfetzer' ist ein neuer Angriff, mit dem in der Rotation Knochenschilde erzeugt werden können. 'Blutstoß' erzeugt neben der für das Ausgeben einer Rune erzeugten Standardmenge zusätzliche Runenmacht. * Blutpräsenz - Stärkt Euch mit der Präsenz des Blutes. Erhöht Eure Ausdauer und Grundrüstung und verringert Euren erlittenen Schaden. Erhöht außerdem die erzeugte Bedrohung deutlich. * Blutriten - Wenn Ihr mit 'Todesstoß' einen Treffer erzielt, verwandeln sich die Frostrunen und unheiligen Runen bei ihrer Reaktivierung in Todesrunen. Eine Todesrune zählt als Blut-, Frost- oder unheilige Rune. Außerdem haben Eure Mehrfachschläge von automatischen Angriffen eine Chance, 15 Runenmacht zu erzeugen. * Blutstoß - Greift den Gegner sofort an, fügt ihm moderaten körperlichen Schaden zu und infiziert das Opfer mit 'Blutseuche' - eine Krankheit, die geringen Schattenschaden verursacht und den Zaubernden heilt. Zitat: "Einer nach dem anderen ihrer Feinde fällt durch ihre Klinge, während ihre Gegner nur starr vor Schrecken zusehen können." (TCG TRD, 5) * Dunkler Befehl - Befiehlt dem Ziel, Euch anzugreifen, und erhöht die von Euch gegen das Ziel erzeugte Bedrohung für 3 Sek. * Knochenschild - Umgibt Euch mit einer Barriere aus wirbelnden Knochen, die sämtlichen erlittenen Schaden verringert. Jeder eintreffende Angriff, der Schaden verursacht, verbraucht eine Aufladung. * Macht des Grabes - Dunke Energien gehen vom Todesritter aus und gewähren allen Gruppen- und Schlachtzugsmitgliedern Meisterschaft. * Markzerfetzer - Zerschmettert das Ziel, fügt ihm starken körperlichen Schaden zu und erzeugt Aufladungen von 'Knochenschild' - Einer Barriere aus wirbelnden Knochen, die sämtlichen erlittenen Schaden verringert. * Meisterschaft: Blutschild - Jedes Mal, wenn Ihr Euch durch den Einsatz von 'Todesstoß' heilt, erhaltet Ihr einen Teil der Grundheilungsmenge als Schild, der körperlichen Schaden absorbiert. Erhöht außerdem Eure Angriffskraft. * Scharlachrote Geißel - Passiv. Eure erfolgreichen automatischen Angriffe gegen Ziele, die mit Eurer Blutseuche infiziert sind, haben eine Chance, die Abklingzeit von 'Tod und Verfall' zurückzusetzen. * Siedendes Blut - Kocht das Blut aller Feinde und verursacht Schattenschaden. Verursacht zusätzlichen Schaden an Zielen, die an Blutseuche oder Frostfieber erkrankt sind. Zitat: "Es gibt nur einen Weg, um den Schmerz zu lindern: Tod..." (TCG TRD, 3) * Tanzende Runenwaffe - Beschwört eine zweite Runenwaffe, die 8 Sek. lang die Angriffe des Todesritters imitiert und die Verteidigung ihres Meisters unterstützt. Dabei erhöht sie die Parierchance um 20%. * Tod und Verfall - Verderbt den vom Todesritter anvisierten Boden und fügt Gegnern in diesem Bereich moderaten Schattenschaden über Zeit zu. Während Ihr im Wirkungsbereich Bereich bleibt, trifft Euer 'Blutstoß' alle Gegner in der Nähe. * Todesstoß - Konzentriert dunkle Macht zu einem Angriff, der starken körperlichen Schaden verursacht und Euch heilt. * Vampirblut - Erhöht die maximale Gesundheit und die erhaltene Heilung. Die Glyphe 'Vampirblut' erhöht die Menge eintreffender Heilung zusätzlich. * Veteran des Dritten Krieges - Erhöht Euer Tempo und Eure Mehrfachschlagchance. Im Kampf erzeugt Ihr Runenmacht. Erhöht Eure Ausweichchance und verringert die Chance, dass der Gegner Eure Angriffe pariert. Erhöht den Schaden von 'Todesstoß'. Jünger des Frostes Die Mechanismen des Frosttodesritters sind recht solide, und daran soll sich in WoW: Legion nicht viel ändern. 'Tötungsmaschine' wirkt sich jetzt nur auf 'Auslöschen' aus, und es sollte ausschlaggebender sein, den Effekt der Fähigkeit weise einzusetzen. * Auslöschen - Ein brutaler Angriff mit beiden Waffen, der massiven körperlichen Schaden verursacht. * Beidhändigkeit - Passiv. Ermöglicht die Verwendung von Einhandwaffen und Schildhandwaffen in der Schildhand. * Brüchige Knochen - Wurde entfernt. Euer Frostfieber verursacht zusätzlich den Effekt 'Gebrechlichkeit'. Gebrechlichkeit: Schwächt die Konstitution eines gegnerischen Ziels, wodurch sein erlittener körperlicher Schaden bis Abbruch lang um 4% erhöht wird. * Eisige Berührung - Unterkühlt das Ziel und steckt es mit Frostfieber an, einer Krankheit, die regelmäßig Schaden verursacht und das Nahkampf- und Distanzangriffstempo des Ziels verringert. Erzeugt bei aktiver Frostpräsenz hohe Bedrohung. * Eisige Gegenwehr - Der Todesritter bringt sein Blut zum Gefrieren, um immun gegenüber Betäubungseffekten zu werden und jeglichen erlittenen Schaden um 20% zu verringern. Hält 8 Sek. lang an. * Eisige Klauen - Erhöht Euer Angriffstempo um 20%, Euer Tempo um 10% und Ihr erhaltet 5% mehr Tempo aus allen Quellen. * Frostfieber - Eine Krankheit, die Frostschaden verursacht und das Nahkampf- und Distanzangriffstempo des Ziels verringert. Wird von 'Eisige Berührung' und anderen Zaubern hervorgerufen. Zitat: "Noch bevor ihre Gegner es merken, ist überall nur noch Frost. Um sie herum und selbst in ihnen drin." (TCG PdZ, 25) * Frostpräsenz - Stärkt Euch mit der Präsenz des Frostes, die Eure Runenmachterzeugung erhöht und die Dauer von Kontrollverlusteffekten verringert. * Froststoß - Kühlt eure Waffen mit eisiger Macht und schlägt den Gegner schnell mit beiden Waffen, was massiven Frostschaden verursacht. * Gedankenfrost - Die Gedanken des Ziels werden von Kälte geschlagen. Das Wirken von Zaubern wird unterbrochen. Zitat: "Die eisige Berührung des Todes kann selbst die tapfersten Seelen zu einer Denkpause zwingen." (TCG TRD, 10) * Heulende Böe - Überzieht ein Ziel mit frostigem Wind, fügt diesem Ziel und allen anderen Gegnern innerhalb von 10 Metern geringen Frostschaden zu und infiziert alle Ziele mit Frostfieber - Eine Krankheit, die geringen Frostschaden über Zeit verursacht und eine Chance hat, dem Todesritter Runenmacht zu gewähren. * Macht der gefrorenen Ödnis - Beim Führen einer Zweihandwaffe verursacht 'Auslöschen' 50% mehr Schaden und alle Eure Nahkampfangriffe verursachen 35% mehr Schaden. * Meisterschaft: Gefrorenes Herz - Erhöht sämtlichen verursachten Frostschaden. * Raureif - Passiv. 'Auslöschen' hat eine Chance, euren nächsten Einsatz von 'Heulende Böe' keine Runen verbrauchen zu lassen, keine Runenmacht zu generieren und zusätzlichen Schaden zu verursachen. * Säule des Frosts - Die Macht des Frostes erhöht die Stärke des Todesritters um 15% und macht ihn immun gegen externe Bewegungsimpulse wie zum Beispiel Rückstoßeffekte. Hält 20 Sek. lang an. Mächtige Säule des Frosts (Stufe 92+): 'Säule des Frosts' gewährt zusätzlich 5% Stärke und hat keine Runenkosten mehr. * Tötungsmaschine - Passiv. Eure automatischen Angriffe haben eine Chance, euren nächsten Einsatz von 'Auslöschen' zu einem garantierten kritischen Treffer zu machen. * Unbarmherziger Winter - Strahlt extreme Kälte aus und fügt allen Gegnern innerhalb von 10 Metern um Euch herum moderaten Frostschaden über Zeit zu. Jünger des Unheiligen In WoW: Legion möchten die Entwickler die Unheiligtodesritter besser an ihre einzigartige Identität angleichen. Unheilig wird weiterhin die Spezialisierung bleiben, die Krankheiten am aktivsten nutzt. In diesem Rahmen wird für 'Schwärender Stoß' neue Mechanik entwickelt, um dafür zu sorgen, dass die Fähigkeit in der Unheilig-Rotation weiterhin eine zentrale Rolle spielt. * Ausbruch - Verursacht geringen Schattenschaden und umgibt das Ziel mit einem Miasma, das das Ziel und alle Gegner in der Nähe mit Virulenter Seuche infiziert. Virulente Seuche ist eine Krankheit, die moderaten Schattenschaden über Zeit verursacht. Sie bricht aus, wenn das infizierte Ziel stirbt, und verursacht moderaten Schattenschaden, der gleichmäßig auf Gegner in der Nähe aufgeteilt wird. * Dunkle Transformation - Verwandelt euren Ghul in eine mächtige untote Monstrosität. Die Fähigkeiten des Ghuls werden verstärkt und nehmen neue Funktionen an, während die Transformation aktiv ist. * Geißelstoß - Ein unheiliger Stoß, der starken körperlichen Schaden und starken Schattenschaden verursacht. Löst einen einzigen Stapel von 'Schwärende Wunde' aus, sofern der Effekt auf dem Ziel vorhanden ist. * Hereinbrechende Verdammnis - Passiv. Eure automatischen Angriffe haben eine Chance, dass Euer nächster Einsatz von 'Todesmantel' keine Runenmacht kostet. * Meisterschaft: Schreckensklinge - Erhöht sämtlichen verursachten Schattenschaden. * Nekrose - Passiv. Ihr erhaltet 5% mehr Mehrfachschlag aus allen Quellen. Eure Mehrfachschläge mit 'Geißelstoß', 'Schwärender Stoß', 'Seuchenstoß', 'Seelenernter' und 'Pestilenz' verursachen zusätzlichen Schattenschaden. * Schwärender Stoß - Verursacht massiven physischen Schaden und infiziert das Ziel mit schwärenden Wunden. 'Schwärende Wunde' ist eine pustelüberzogene Wunde, die durch 'Geißelstoß' zum Platzen gebracht werden kann, woraufhin sie moderaten Schattenschaden verursacht und Runenmacht erzeugt. * Schwarzer Seuchenbringer - Erhöht den Schaden, den Eure Krankheiten verursachen, um 60% und lässt Eure Einsätze von 'Seuchenstoß' das Ziel zusätzlich mit Frostfieber infizieren. * Seuchenstoß - Ein bösartiger Schlag, der Waffenschaden verursacht und das Ziel mit der Blutseuche ansteckt, einer Krankheit, die im Verlauf der Zeit Schattenschaden verursacht. * Tod und Verfall - Verderbt den vom Todesritter anvisierten Boden und fügt Gegnern in diesem Bereich moderaten Schattenschaden über Zeit zu. Während Ihr im Wirkungsbereich bleibt, trifft 'Geißelstoß' alle Gegner in der Nähe. * Todesgriff - Nutzt die Mächte unheiliger Energien, die alle Materie umgibt und bindet, um das Ziel zum Todesritter hin zu ziehen und es zu zwingen, ihn anzugreifen. * Todesmantel - Entfesselt unheilige Energien auf das Ziel, die einem Gegner starken Schattenschaden zufügen und bei Eurem Ghul Energie wiederherstellen. Verbesserter Todesmantel (Stufe 92+): Euer 'Todesmantel' gewährt Euch zusätzlich 'Schatten des Todes', wodurch Eure maximale Gesundheit erhöht wird. Wenn dieser Effekt erneuert wird, wird der verbleibende Anteil dem neuen Effekt hinzugefügt. Zitat: "Jene, die das Licht meiden, werden von den Schatten mit offenen Armen willkommen geheißen." (TCG TRD, 6) * Totenerweckung - Erweckt einen Ghul, der an Eurer Seite kämpft. Ihr könnt nur maximal einen Ghul gleichzeitig beschwören. Zitat: "Todesritter tauschen bedenkenlos das Leben von Freund wie Feind gegen ergebenere Kämpfer ein." (TCG TRD, 12) * Unheilige Macht - Dunkle Macht schießt durch Eure Glieder und erhöht Eure Stärke. Talente Die Talente des Todesritters können seine Verteidigung über seine Fähigkeit, sich selbst zu heilen, stärken, seine Schadens- und Zauberangriffe mit Frostrunen verbessern oder Diener und Krankheiten mit unheiligen Runen herbeirufen. Die Talentbäume des Todesritters werden durch Präsenzen ergänzt - nur auf sich selbst gewirkte Auren, die dem Todesritter zu Gunsten kommen. Wählt man die passende Präsenz für den jeweiligen Baum aus, erhöhen sich die Klassenfähigkeiten für diese Art von Magie. Jede Spezialisierung bietet Fähigkeiten die den erhaltenen Schaden verringern sowie Fähigkeiten die auf Schaden ausgerichtet sind. * Seuchenbringer - 'Todesmantel' und 'Froststoß' infizieren Euer Ziel, wodurch die Dauer von Frostfieber und Blutseuche um 4 Sek. verlängert wird und die Nekrotische Seuche einen zusätzlichen Stapel erhält. Jünger des Blutes * Knochensturm - Ein Wirbel aus Blut und Knochen trifft Gegner in der Nähe und fügt ihnen geringen Schattenschaden zu. Dabei werdet Ihr geheilt. Jünger des Frostes * Unaufhaltbarer Gletscher - Beschwört Gletscherstachel aus dem Boden, die sich vorwärts bewegen und Gegnern in der Nähe ihres Ausbruchspunkts moderaten Frostschaden zufügen. Jünger des Unheiligen * Alle werden dienen - Passiv. Euer Zauber 'Totenerweckung' beschwört einen zusätzlichen Skelettdiener und die Abklingzeit wird entfernt. Das Runensystem Runen und Runenmacht sind die Ressourcen des Todesritters. Ein geübter Todesritter setzt Runen und Runenmacht effizient und zum richtigen Zeitpunkt ein, um das Beste aus seinen Fähigkeiten zur Verteidigung oder Verursachung von Schaden herauszuholen. Eine jede Fähigkeit des Todesritters benötigt Runen, von denen es drei unterschiedliche Varianten gibt: Blutrunen, Frostrunen und unheilige Runen. Je nach Fähigkeit werden entweder Runen einer bestimmten Art oder eine Kombination unterschiedlicher Runen benötigt. Um die Runen der Macht auf seine Klinge einprägen, benötigt ein Todesritter die passenden Quellen der Macht, die in eine entsprechende Gemme gefüllt werden. * Frostrune: - Die beißende Kälte beschützt den Todesritter und hält seine Feinde fern. Er beherrscht die Macht des Frosts, bringt Chaos und Zerstörung. In Nordend stehen alle im Dienste des Frosts. Die Frostrune wird mithilfe einer Frostgemme geschmiedet, die mit der Essenz des Frosts z.B. von Eisklagegeister gefüllt wurde. Quest 73: Im Dienste des Frosts * Blutrune: - Einst stillte das Blut Unschuldiger den Durst der Klinge - doch leider bietet sich diese Möglichkeit nicht mehr. Also müssen die freien Todesritter improvisieren. Wenn sie das Blut Unschuldiger schon nicht haben können, dann sollen ihnen das Blut der Sanftmütigen gehören. Quest 73: Im Dienste des Blutes Zitat: "Es gibt Zeiten, wenn Blut stärker ist als Stahl..." (TCG PdZ 23) * Unheilige Rune: - Die Macht des Unheiligen ist unter Todesrittern begehrt. Sie ist Grundlage ihrer Existenz und gewährt jenen den Tod, die es wagen sollten, sich darüber zu mokieren. Glücklicherweise gibt es einen Quell, der sie in Zeiten der Not mit Energie versorgt: andere Todesritter, die noch im Dienste der Geißel stehen. Quest 73: Im Dienste der Macht des Unheiligen Runenmacht Setzt der Todesritter Runenfähigkeiten ein, generiert er eine weitere Ressource: Runenmacht. Der Todesritter wird über bestimmte Fähigkeiten verfügen, die jegliche zur Verfügung stehende Runenmacht verbrauchen. Der Wirkungsgrad hängt dabei von der Gesamtmenge der verbrauchten Runenmacht ab. Ähnlich wie bei der Wut des Kriegers, schwindet unverbrauchte Runenmacht nach einer gewissen Zeit. Waffenrunen Für das Umschmieden von Runenwaffen benötigen Todesritter eine Runenschmiede in Acherus, der Schwarzen Festung. * Rune der nerubischen Panzerung - Wurde entfernt. * Rune des gefallenen Kreuzfahrers - Prägt eine Rune in Eure Runenwaffe, die eine Chance besitzt, Euch zu heilen und Eure gesamte Stärke zu erhöhen. * Rune des Lichbanns - Prägt eine Rune in Eure Runenwaffe, die Waffenschaden als zusätzlichen Feuerschaden verursacht. * Rune des schneidenden Eises - Prägt eine Rune in Eure Waffe, die zusätzlichen Waffenschaden als Frostschaden verursacht und die Verwundbarkeit von Gegnern gegen Eure Frostangriffe erhöht. * Rune des schwarzen Gletschers - Wurde entfernt. * Rune des Schwertberstens - Wurde entfernt. * Rune des Schwertbrechens - Wurde entfernt. * Rune des Steinhautgargoyles - Prägt eine Rune in Eure zweihändige Runenwaffe, die Eure Rüstung und Eure gesamte Ausdauer erhöht. * Rune des Zauberberstens - Prägt eine Rune in Eure zweihändige Runenwaffe, die Zauberschaden abwehrt und die Dauer von Stilleeffekten verringert. * Rune des Zauberbrechens - Prägt eine Rune in Eure einhändige Runenwaffe, die Zauberschadens abwehrt und die Dauer von Stilleeffekten verringert. Weiteres Wissenswertes * Siehe auch: Geschichte der Todesritter thumb Während des Zweiten und Dritten Krieges lernten die Völker Azeroths diese gnadenlosen, unheiligen Krieger mit ihren angsteinflößenden Runenklingen zu fürchten. Die Todesritter des Lichkönigs bewährten sich in zahllosen Schlachten als Heerführer der untoten Horden und bewiesen dabei stets aufs Neue ihre Stärke und Geschicklichkeit im Kampf, was sie zu einem unverzichtbaren Bestandteil der Armee der Geißel machte. Todesritter sind das böse Gegenstück zum Paladin, die im Gegensatz zu ihren Verwandten nicht fest an etwas glauben müssen, sondern sich einem Lich unterwerfen müssen, um von diesem Energie zu beziehen. Da sie von ihrem Glauben und Richtlinien abfallen, verlieren sie auch alle ihre früheren heiligen Kräfte. Der bekannteste Lich ist Kel'Thuzad, der treue und ausgesprochen loyale Diener des Lichkönigs, der bekannteste Todesritter ist Arthas, der unter der Fuchtel des Lichkönigs stand und nun mit Ner'zhul zu einem Wesen verschmolzen ist. Der erste Todesritter war Teron Blutschatten. Berühmte Todesritter * Siehe: Kategorie:Todesritter NSC Eine Abart der Todesritter sind die sog. Dämonenritter. Die Todesritter, die sich vom Lichkönig losgesagt haben, nennen sich nun Ritter der schwarzen Klinge und dienen ihrer jeweiligen Fraktion. Der Weg der Verdammnis steht jedem Volk offen und so finden sich neben Menschen Untoten, die allgemein das Gros der Todesritterschaft stellen, auch jede andere Rasse der Horde und der Allianz, selbst Draenei und Tauren. Welt der Schatten Die Macht, die ein Todesritter besitzt hat ihren Preis, denn neben der bekannten Welt existiert eine zweite, die Welt der Schatten. Und die schattenhaften Peiniger aus dieser Welt hören nie auf, den Todesritter zu peinigen. Sie sind ihren eigenen Dämonen gegenüber machtlos. Viele Ritter, ob des Lichts oder der Dunkelheit, ließen in der letzten Schlacht bei der Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichts ihr Leben. Die Zukunftsaussichten sehen schlecht aus, doch zumindest wissen die Todesritter, was sie erwartet. Der Lichkönig wird sie nie gänzlich aus seinem Griff entlassen ... Quest 73: Die Macht zu Zerstören Todesritter-Rassen * Blutelfen-Todesritter - Blutelfische Todesritter sind nicht mehr von der Magiesucht ihres Volkes betroffen, doch ihre neue Sucht, die sie mit allen Todesrittern teilen, ist vermutlich noch schlimmer: der Drang, Leid zu verursachen. Blizzard Entertainment: Creative Development #2 - Sind blutelfische Todesritter noch immer von der Magiesucht ihres Volkes betroffen? * Draenei-Todesritter - Draenei Todesritter spüren vielleicht keine Verbindung mehr zum Licht, ihre Verpflichtung gegenüber ihrem Volk aber bleibt. (TCG TRD 13) * Gnomen-Todesritter - Manche würden den untoten Zustand der Gnomen Todesritter als Fluch betrachten. Sie finden diese neue Erfahrung jedoch durchaus faszinierend. (TCG KdH, 6) * Goblin-Todesritter - Sie werden kämpfen und kämpfen, wie alle anderen Völker, aber trotzdem bleibt ihre tüftlerische Fähigkeit bestehen und der Drang, sich zu beweisen. Aber Goblins sind im Untode auch nicht anders als im Leben, was das Verhalten angeht. * Menschen-Todesritter - Für sie ist es nicht anders als für die Lebenden, ein Todesritter zu sein. Sie kämpfen ehrenvoll, aber sie nutzen alle Schwächen des Gegners vollkommen aus. * Nachtelfen-Todesritter - Nachtelfen Todesritter haben dem Weg ihres Volkes abgeschworen, dennoch bleibt ihr Hang zur Magie, sei sie noch so dunkel, bestehen und ihre Treue den Nachtelfen erst recht. * Orc-Todesritter - Orcische Todesritter schworen, dass der Lichkönig und seine jämmerlichen Diener es bald bereuen werden, dass sie unbedingt ihren einst ehrvollen Tod besudeln mussten. (TCG PdZ, 14) * Tauren-Todesritter - Die Tauren-Todesritter sind besonders unermüdlich im Kampf gegen jene, die es wagen sollten, sich gegen diese furchterregenden Kämpfer zu stellen. Die Erdmutter mag sie zwar aufgegeben haben, aber sie müssen die sein, die sie sind. (TCG KdH 103) * Troll-Todesritter - Troll-Todesritter gibt es nicht viele, denn der Lichkönig erachtete sie als zu schwach und unwürdig, in seinen Reihen zu dienen. Trotzdem sind Troll-Todesritter durch nichts im Kampf aufzuhalten. * Untote Todesritter - Diese armen Kreaturen mussten drei Leben führen und zwei Tode erdulden. Sie haben es nicht leicht, aber sie werden für den Erhalt Azeroths kämpfen. * Worgen-Todesritter - Jene Kreaturen mussten nun schon zwei Flüche erdulden, aber das hält sie nicht auf, zu kämpfen wie wild und ihre Verbündeten um jeden Preis zu verteidigen. * Zwergen-Todesritter - Zwergen Todesritter sind genauso unermüdlich wie im Leben. Solange sie existieren, wird der Ansturm nicht aufhören. Dennoch könnten sie sich noch einmal dem Bier hingeben, bevor sie zur Schlacht rufen... (TCG TRD 14) Patch 8.3: Visionen von N'Zoth thumb|Erhebt euch mit dem Segen der Reiter der Schwarzen Klinge und [[Bolvar in der Eiskronenzitadelle als Todesritter.]] Zu Lebzeiten wart Ihr ein Champion Eures Volkes. Im Tod könnt Ihr Euch erneut erheben und Azeroth als Todesritter dienen. Mit dem WoW: Battle for Azeroth-Patch 8.3: Visionen von N'Zoth werden Todesritter für alle Völker freigeschaltet und Spieler, die WoW: Shadowlands im Vorverkauf erworben haben, können Todesritter der Pandaren und der verbündeten Völker erstellen – einschließlich der neu verfügbaren Vulpera und Mechagnome, sobald sie freigeschaltet wurden. Todesritter der Pandaren und der verbündeten Völker verfügen über ein neues Starterlebnis und erheben sich in Eiskrone inmitten ihrer spektralen Verbündeten als Champions des Lichkönigs. Nach dem Abschluss einer einführenden Questreihe mit Bolvar beginnt ihre Reise als Helden von Azeroth und sie schließen sich entweder der Horde oder der Allianz an. Todesritter der bisher verfügbaren Völker beginnen ihr neues Leben weiterhin in Acherus, der Schwarzen Festung als heraufbeschworene Diener des Lichkönigs Arthas. Blizzard Entertainment: Vorschau auf Todesritter für alle Völker (09.01.2020) Galerie DKs Allied Race Visions of NZoth BLZ 2020-01-14.jpg|Patch 8.3.: Todesritter für Verbündete Völker Weiterführende Themen Externe Links * Blizzard Entertainment - Crashkurs: Todesritter auf Stufe 90 (Video) * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion: Klassenvorschau Todesritter (10.11.2015) Quellen Kategorie:Klasse Kategorie:Klasse: Todesritter Kategorie:Todesritter NSC